The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, a data division method, and a data division program, and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus, a data division method, and a data division program which are suitably applied when editing temporally continuous data in a time-wise manner, such as moving image data, and the like.
In the related art, in an information processing apparatus that edits moving images, desired parts are cut from a moving image as a material, and the cut parts are connected in a desired order to thereby edit the moving images (see, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-182765).